


cold hands, warm cheeks

by chocotea



Series: love is blind [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft smut tbh, babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotea/pseuds/chocotea
Summary: Jihoon comes home to Junhui.





	cold hands, warm cheeks

Junhui's hair is still wet from the shower, skin pink and warm from the high temperature he likes his water to be; against it, Jihoon's hands are cold, making him shiver under his touch as they kiss lazily on the sofa. Junhui chuckles against his lips, ticklish feeling intensified by the difference in temperature of their skin. Jihoon smiles fondly as he pulls back a little to look him comfortably in the eyes.

"Sorry," he apologises quietly, "it's getting cold outside."

Junhui grins at him, pulling Jihoon's small hands into his, and into his sweater's sleeves,"It's okay, I'll warm them up." 

Jihoon puts his lips back on his, relishing in the minty taste of his toothpaste. He must taste of cheap coffee, but Junhui doesn't seem to mind one bit, tongue curling against his easily as he hums pleasantly. He feels much warmer already, but still edges closer to Junhui's warm body, settling himself on his thighs, much more comfortable and warm than the worn out couch. They kiss lazily until Jihoon's hands are warm, Junhui's hands then slipping under his sweatshirt, short nails dragging gently over his lower back. He arches, biting back a moan as their lips disconnect. Junhui has that smug smile he hates on his lips, and he does it again. Jihoon whines as his skin tingles ticklishly from the touch. Ever since Junhui realised he was sensitive on his lower back, it was his new favourite game to play with him in this way. He tries to glare at him, to tell him to stop, he really does, but then Junhui's lips and tongue are on his neck and all thoughts are erased from his brain as he arches against his torso. He grabs Junhui's shoulders, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt just as Junhui's hands slip downward to firmly squeeze his butt. Jihoon feels a little breathless already, straining against his jeans, moaning just next to his boyfriend's ear. Junhui's teeth dig gently at the skin at the base of his neck right before he gives a hard suck, hands sliding back up to his waist. The air on his exposed heated skin makes him shiver, but all the same it's not that bad of a feeling. 

Junhui then pulls back, most likely to admire his work, and gives him a wolfish grin. "You're so pretty, baby." 

Jihoon squints at him and opens his mouth to fight back, but all that comes out is a moan when Junhui drags his nails down. He glares at him. "Don't do that." 

The taller boy has the audacity to laugh at him, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his puckered lips. "You're so sensitive, it's hot," he explains rather than apologises, thumbs idly stroking at the soft skin on his hipbones. 

"This is not the place for hot," he complains quietly, eyeing the door as if he expects Soonyoung to walk in any seconds from now. Junhui snorts. 

"Believe me, Soonyoung is not coming home tonight," he says with a wink that answers a lot of Jihoon's questions. It's a pleasant idea, a very pleasant one. 

"Still not the place," he cuts with a glare, "we're not doing anything on this nasty couch."

He probably should have expected that Junhui's next move would be to stand up with him still in his arms, but he still squeaks in surprise when he does so, arms and legs wrapping tightly around him. Jihoon won't say he thinks it's hot that Junhui can carry him so easily, but the thought is here and he knows Junhui knows. 

He is gentle when he sets him down on the bed, gentle as he always is when he leans down over him to kiss his lips, but there is a form of hunger in the way his hands are already under his clothes, fingers eager to rediscover the soft pale skin. Jihoon is more than happy to let him, trusting him whole-heartily. Junhui always loves to take it slow, teasing and annoyingly gentle until Jihoon begs for him to do something, and it seems today is no different from the way he thumbs at his nipples and kisses him slowly. His smaller body is easily trapped under Junhui's broad frame and maybe he likes it, likes a little more than he'd ever admit. Junhui knows, anyway, he always knows. When he finally sits up to pull his sweatshirt and shirt over his head, Jihoon does the same, now feeling way too hot and constricted. Junhui eyes him down with appreciation, and even if it's been months, Jihoon still feels shy and overexposed, so he quickly pulls him down for a kiss. 

Junhui doesn't mind obliging him, kissing him lazily, skin against skin, until kissing just isn't enough and Jihoon rolls his hips up against his with a whine. A smile tugs at Junhui's lips, and soon they are kissing down his chest. Today, he is kind enough not to play with his nipples, instead taking his time to kiss all over his stomach. Jihoon's hands are quick to find his hair, pulling slightly at the ticklish feeling, just the way Junhui loves it. It draws a moan from him that has Jihoon twitch in his pants. It's not long before it gets too urgent for his boyfriend to ignore due to the amount of times he rolls his hips up for some friction. Gently, he presses his hands on his hips to keep them from rolling, which makes Jihoon whine. 

"Baby, please, I need you," he says, already too impatient. Junhui hums in answer, but his fingers are already unbuttoning his jeans - thanks goodness - and quickly they're being pulled off his legs along with his underwear - and socks, Junhui has a holy fright of socks in bed. It feels cold suddenly, but not for long, his boyfriend is kind enough to not stare as he so often does, already dipping in to lightly kiss at his thighs, hands holding his hips down. Wen Junhui is a little shit and Jihoon has to physically pull him up for him to finally pay attention to his painfully erect dick. When he finally does pay it attention, it's to wrap a hand around it with a grin, but the touch is already so much better than nothing that he throws his head back in a delighted moan. He jerks it a few times, other hand, big hand, smoothing over his stomach and thigh. Junhui loves to do that, look at the way his hand stands out so much on him, tanned and big on his thin stomach, and Jihoon would be lying if he said it wasn't a little hot. 

He must grow bored of teasing him with his hand because soon he's hovering over him to reach for lube - grape flavoured - and condoms - thankfully bland because Jihoon bought those. Junhui is impatient as well, meaning he must have been thinking about it all day long, which makes Jihoon feel hot all over again, pleased by the idea of his boyfriend daydreaming of fucking him all throughout the day. They kiss for a bit, the rough material of Junhui's sweatpants rubbing painfully against his flushed dick. He pulls back to lube his fingers up, staring appreciatively at the liquid. 

"It smells really good, I chose well," he states with a pleased smile. Jihoon rolls his eyes, pushing his hips up. 

"Just get on with it, idiot."

And so Junhui does, slowly entering him with a slicked finger, other hand gently caressing his thigh as he comfortably lies back down, closing his eyes as he gets used to the feeling inside him. It's always a little weird, really, no matter how many times they do this, but not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way, especially when Junhui curls up his finger just the right way. He lets out a breathless gasp, body arching off the bed, mind going blank for a good second. Of course, Junhui is smiling smugly at him when he glances down, and Jihoon has half in mind to reprimand him, but he's sliding a second finger in, and suddenly he's speechless. His fingers are something else, truly, and he can't help thinking how good of a pianist he would be if he bothered, but well, he guesses studying law is just as great. 

From the third finger on, Jihoon is a breathless mess, pushing back against Junhui's hand to get something more, but of course, the bastard continuously avoids that one spot. 

"Can't have you cum too soon, now, can we?" he teases, mischief curling around his soft, soft voice.

It's torturous rather than sweet how long he can go without giving him exactly what he wants, just thin of edging him, just thin of having him beg for it. The word is on the tip of his tongue before Junhui shows mercy and pulls his fingers out. Jihoon whines, half from relief, half from distress. Junhui shushes him with a kiss, then pulls down his sweatpants, and only his sweatpants since he had gone commando, which, hot. Jihoon's first instinct is to sit up and reach for his cock, flushed a rather angry red from the long foreplay, but when he goes to wrap his hands around it, Junhui gently slaps them away. 

"Sorry, baby, but I won't be able to fuck you if you touch me, honestly," he apologises with a wink as Jihoon pouts. He watches him roll on the condom, hissing at the contact, then pours a good amount of grapy lube on his length, giving it a quick few strokes to spread it evenly. He pushes Jihoon on his back, pulling him in a quick kiss as he aligns himself with his hole. "Good?"

Jihoon nods quickly, and tries to relax as Junhui sinks inside of him slowly. They kiss lazily until he is fully inside and gives a tentative thrust that has Jihoon gasping out a sweet "Ah!". They both don't like waiting, and honestly, he's rather okay with the slight burn that comes with the lack of adaptation; besides, seeing how long Junhui preps him all the time, there isn't much more to do. It's slow, short thrusts at first, when Jihoon can still concentrate a little on the kisses, tongues curling together in a practiced dance. He looses this ability once Junhui changes the way he angles his hips, effectively grazing against his prostate. He moans, loudly, head rolling to the side as he tries to catch his breath in between strong thrusts. Junhui doesn't mind in the least, instead kissing and biting down his neck column, sucking in a bruise where everyone would be able to see just because he's a territorial fucker and, well, Jihoon has a thing for bruises that he doesn't hide very well. 

His hands curl in his hair just as Junhui's find his asscheeks to squeeze and spread. When he pulls back to admire his handy work, Jihoon's hands slid down his torso until he is too far. A particularly hard thrust has him clutching for something, anything, which ends up being the sheets. 

"Feeling good, baby?" Junhui asks, slightly breathless as shallowly moves his hips. Unable to find his voice, Jihoon nods eagerly, which has Junhui smiles fondly at him, gently brushing his bottom lip with his thumb. "You're so pretty like that, you know that? All marked up and spread out for me…" he smiles, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock, making him bite back a loud moan. "You're mine, right?" 

Once again, he nods, holding the eye contact for as long as he can, up until Junhui falls forward, thrust suddenly harsher and quicker. Breathless whines and moans join the sound of skin slapping against skin and Junhui's harsh breathing as he fucks him hard, arms straining by his head. His hands come to wrap around his biceps, nails digging into the tanned skin. A shift of his hips and there, Jihoon is seeing stars again, mouth hanging open as Junhui gives a particularly hard thrust right on his prostate. He shakes as he cums, eyes firmly closed, fingers turning white on Junhui's skin. 

And Junhui doesn't stop, doesn't stop even after Jihoon starts whining from the overstimulation, tears threatening to spill, thrusts irregular and harsh until he is coming too, emptying himself in the condom, deep inside. 

They breath each other for a few long seconds, both of their eyes closed as their heartbeats slow down, heat coming down slowly. Then, Junhui kisses him softly, just a peck before he pushes himself up and away to pull out his softening cock. Jihoon hisses uncomfortably at the feeling, but his boyfriend is quick to make up for it once the condom is thrown away, leaning down to kiss him full on the mouth this time, hand slipping in his dampened hair. 

"You good?" he asks quietly.

Jihoon nods, "Mh, just tired."

Junhui smiles tenderly, dropping another kiss on the corner of his lips. "I'll get you cleaned up, then we can nap, how is that?"

"Sounds awesome." 

So he does just that, gently rubbing cum and lube off of him with wipes - strawberry scent this time. He pulls back on a pair of boxers that Jihoon totally forgoes, and settles himself next to him in the small bed. They fit, but barely, and Junhui once commented that it was only thanks to Jihoon's tiny stature, which earned him a harsh kick in the shin. Jihoon turns on his side, backing away until his back is flush against Junhui's torso as the taller pulls the blanket over them, then wraps an arm around his boyfriend's middle. 

"Mh, perfect," Jihoon comments, eyes closing as he settles comfortably against the pillow. Junhui kisses the tip of his ear, smiling. 

"Sweet nap, baby." 

"Mh, love you, Jun," he mutters, the warmth and comfort already claiming his soul to dream land. 

"Love you, Hoonie," he hears Junhui answers, feels a kiss on his cheek, and with that, he happily drifts to sleep, feeling completely at ease and most definitely safe. 

When he wakes up, it's to Junhui singing in the kitchen as he cooks them dinner with a hoodie way too big, and he smiles at him brightly when he walks in, wearing a matching hoodie that swallows his body whole. He leans down to kiss him, and Jihoon smiles against his lips, feeling warm and so, so in love.

And, finally, he feels like he's come home.

**Author's Note:**

> soo ayyy that's a small, mindless follow up for pbpb! 
> 
> honestly, i wrote that two months ago and just left it hanging there yfeyzfilvbfl sorry  
> it's super self indulgent, i just wanted some soft junhoon to soothe my heart
> 
> i have another junhoon coming up soon (somehow) but i have a lot i'm not satisfied with so it'll take a bit, I think? watch me upload it tomorrow lol
> 
> ANYWAY thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed!!!  
> i'm flower_mp3 on twitter, in case u wanna get wild


End file.
